


Asking for Permission

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Gen, Post-Canon, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin likes to talk to Arthur. It’s just that Arthur never answers back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #426: bridge/permission





	Asking for Permission

“What do you think? Should I?” Merlin’s voice echoed across the lake, the wind carrying it far beyond the realm of men or so he’d like to believe. He didn’t expect Arthur to answer, but it was one way to dealing with Arthur’s passing, to come to the last place he’d seen Arthur, talk to him, ask him about everything and nothing.

It was his reminder that someday Arthur would return, call him an idiot, tousle Merlin’s hair, and give him a longed-for hug.

To give Merlin permission to finally be himself.

“Should I?” Merlin repeated.

There was no reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot_drabble Prompt: pt 426: Permission  
> Author's Notes: none  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
